


Falling for Y'all (Literally)

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I besmirch the good name of writing, I dont know what this is at all, I was in such a weird mood when I wrote this, M/M, Multi, and keep falling over, and thats how they touch for the first time, borderline crack fic, im so sorry, mark where you first touch, they all bump into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Patton is looking at a dog. Logan is having a crisis. Roman is looking at his phone. Virgil has a one track mind. They are all heading for the same corner, and none of them are paying attention.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Falling for Y'all (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I was sleep deprived when I thought of this idea and in a really weird mood when I wrote it. Basically the four of them keep bumping into each other and falling over and that's the way they all touch for the first time. I don't even know.

Patton Hart made his way along the sidewalk towards the corner of the block, practically skipping with general cheerfulness. The sun was shining, the birds were probably singing under the noise of the cars, and on the other side of the road was a very adorable dog that he couldn't help but turn his head to look at.

Logan Croft walked towards the same corner as Patton. He raised a hand to adjust his glasses and his strides faltered when he noticed the white marks across the back of his hand where purple should have been. He knew instantly what that meant: he had brushed past one of his soulmates at some point and didn't notice.

Roman Prince swiped back and forth between two almost identical photos, trying to work out which would be the better headshot to send for his next audition. He barely bothered to look when he crossed the road, just stepping out and continuing to compare the photos, heading for the same street corner as the other two.

Virgil Storm did look both ways before he crossed the road, but only just. Technically he was jaywalking but that hardly mattered when he had seen the nerd from the subway walking along the sidewalk towards the corner on the other side of the road. The day before, he had brushed hands with someone while getting off the subway and felt the telltale static shock that it had been one of his soulmates. He had caught sight of a man in glasses and a tie jerk his hand in annoyance before the crowd surged and he was pulled away. He never thought he would be able to find him but now Virgil was damned if he was going to lose him again.

Patton Hart approached the corner from the South, looking over his shoulder at a dog. Logan Croft approached the same corner from the West, staring in shock at his hand. Roman Prince was about to step off the road, onto the same corner, from the North, gaze fixed on his phone. Virgil Storm headed for the corner from the East, crossing between two cars and with eyes only for the man walking towards him, now barely five feet away.

None of them were looking where they were going.

It almost happened in slow motion - a tornado, an avalanche, a forest fire, a tsunami - headed right for each other and not going to be stopped for anything. It had to happen eventually, they were soulmates after all.

Patton turned to look where he was going just as someone smacked into his shoulder making static shoot down his arm and he jerked away in shock, getting a glimpse of red leather jacket before he stumbled backwards and someone else's hand curled round his upper arm to catch him, sending another shock jolting down that arm. He pulled away in confusion and surprise, falling over his own feet, and ending up sprawled on the pavement, glasses flying off his face as he went down.

Roman didn't look up from his phone in time to see the man crash into his shoulder, making him yell at the electric shock and flail his arms as his phone almost flew out of his hand. In trying to catch it, the back of his hand collided with someone's face, giving him another shock. He saw the red splotch on a man's face and the navy blue on the back of his own hand turn white before he stumbled back. His foot caught on something and he went down, the back of his neck colliding with someone's shin, only breaking his fall slightly. The third electric shock down his spine didn't help in the slightest.

Logan was still staring at his white knuckles when something smacked into his face, giving him a static-like jolt, and his glasses went flying. He yelled out in indignation at whoever just assaulted him, before seeing two men lying on the floor and another standing over them shaking with laughter. But finding his glasses took priority over working out what on earth just happened. He spotted his familiar black Warby Parkers on the ground and knelt to reach for them...at the same time as one of the men on the floor. Their hands bushed and Logan yanked it back away from the shock quickly, staring as the pale blue on the palm of his hand changed to white.

The man on the floor grabbed the glasses and put them on.

"Oh dear, this is worse!"

Logan spotted the other, identical, pair of glasses on the floor and handed them to the other man.

"Here. I assume these must be yours."

The man switched the glasses and fixed Logan with a beaming smile. "Oh that's much better! So these ones are yours then?"

"Indeed." Logan said, a little relieved as his glasses were returned to his face. "It would appear you are shortsighted while I am longsighted." He looked the other up and down. "Fitting."

Virgil watched this entire fiasco with barely veiled amusement. The shocks when the two men fell on him weren't nearly as terrifying given the circumstances, and the fact that he had already gone through this with the third man on the street corner. Both men in glasses were standing now, the nerd much taller than the other and Virgil quickly understood his last comment.

"Really? A height joke?"

Nerd levelled him with a gaze and shrugged.

"Excuse me! Is no-one going to be a gentleman and help me up? Is chivalry really dead?"

Virgil turned to look at the dramatic man still sitting on the floor, leaning on his leg ( _so thats why he had a red splotch on his shin_ ). "Nah. Though I'm quite flattered that you've fallen for me already." He winked.

The man spluttered in what looked to be indignation, but the effect was rather ruined by the scarlet blush on his face.

"Oh come on, I'll help!" The bubbly man in glasses said, reaching out a hand. As the one on the floor gripped his hand to pull himself up, he somehow pulled too hard and the smaller one was yanked downwards on top of him instead.

"Now _you're_ falling for _me_!" The one till on the floor exclaimed, gleeful he now had the chance to use a cheesy pickup line.

The smaller giggled and looked around at the other two men still standing, one looking unimpressed, the other still trying to control his laughter. "Well you're all very handsome, I think I'm probably falling for all of you." He giggled again.

The stoic nerd turned an almost imperceptible blush shade, and Virgil was sure he must have done too but he smirked cockily to cover it up.

As the two hapless men on the floor pulled themselves to their feet, successfully this time, Virgil turned to the nerd in front of him. "Well I was psyching myself up to have to persuade you we brushed hands in the subway yesterday," he waved his hand at the other, showing the white patches across his knuckles and himself noting the now-white splotch on the palm of his hand that used to be pale blue, "but it seems these two have very gracefully already proved we're all soulmates."

"Graceful indeed." The nerd said sarcastically, looking disapprovingly at the other two. "As I have almost certainly missed my train by now, I propose we make use of the cafe over there to compose ourselves and get to know each other. That is if everyone is amenable?" He sounded almost unsure of himself towards the end.

"Yeah! I'd love that!"

"Yes, wonderful! I simply can't wait to get to know the loves of my life."

"Lead on, nerd." Virgil grinned.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this abomination. I literally don't know what I was thinking but this exists now I guess.
> 
> One day I will write a proper LAMP soulmate au with this trope. But that day is not today.


End file.
